


Our Opposite Attraction

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Sterek poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Opposite Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this in about five minutes when I was bored in class

Fangs, sharp and  
Proud.  
Howl; a warning fierce and  
Loud.  
Eyes; shining to show you are  
Allowed.

Moles; face of  
Child.  
Outburst; ranting, never  
Mild.  
Heart; running to meet up in the  
Wild.

Story; of Red  
Hood.  
Kill; ripped apart in the  
Mood.  
Hope; reunited to make something  
Good.


End file.
